1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tape for data storage devices.
2. Background Art
Data storage devices such as data storage tape cartridges have been employed in the computer, audio, video, and related arts. Data storage tape devices are often employed for recording and storing large quantities of data for subsequent access and use.
Continual advancement of tape drive systems result in an increase of areal density of the tape drive systems in order to support higher capacity data cartridges. Increased areal data densities are provided by increasing the number of tracks per inch and/or by increasing the linear bit density. As the linear bit density recorded to the tape continues to increase, the location of the tape relative to a read/write head must be decreased in order to support the higher linear densities of the tape. For example, at linear densities of several hundred thousand bits per inch, the required head to tape spacing is on the order of tens of nanometers. To maintain this spacing, the tape and head surfaces must become smoother and more uniform than those used in lower capacity cartridges. Smooth tape has better recording properties that allows for higher recorded linear densities, but is more prone to stiction.